Electra Heart
by bookohlic
Summary: Et si tous les personnages de fiction étaient réels et allaient, pour la plupart, dans un petit lycée de New York? Suivez les aventures de Tris Prior, reine du lycée, en compagnie de ses meilleures amies, Katniss Everdeen et Rachel Berry, et de leurs amis alors qu'ils en sont à leur dernière année de lycée. Divergent, Glee, HungerGames, et plusieurs autres.
1. How to be a Heartbreaker

"This is how to be a heartbreaker  
Boys they like a little danger  
We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player  
Singing I love you  
At least I think I do!"

_- **How To Be a** **Heartbreaker**, Marina & The Diamonds._

* * *

"Cher journal,

Je m'appelle Beatrice Prior, mais tout le monde m'appelle Tris. Je suis en terminale au lycée Heaven Brook. Au lycée, je suis la reine. Je suis la fille la plus populaire et je règne sur le lycée avec mes meilleures amies Kat et Rachel. Pas étonnant. Je suis la capitaine des cheerleader, de l'équipe de volley, de l'équipe de basket et la co-capitaine de l'équipe de soccer. Pourquoi une fille de mon âge s'entête-t-elle à écrire dans un journal? Eh bien c'est simple. J'ai décidé de créer ce petit journal pour y écrire mes conseils et avertissements pour la future reine du lycée, car, comme je suis en terminale, l'an prochain je ne serai plus à Heaven Brook et quelqu'un devra régner à ma place. Si tu as hériter de ce journal, c'est que j'ai la ferme impression que tu as le potentiel pour me subsister dans le rôle de reine du lycée.

D'abord, pour régner, il faut être une briseuse de cœur. Pour être une bonne briseuse de cœur, il faut suivre quelques règles. Comme je suis sympa, je vais d'abord montrer comment être une bonne briseuse de cœur. Règle numéro un. Tu es là pour t'amuser. Dès que tu as finis de jouer, plaque-le alors qu'il s'y attend le moins. Tu dois être la première à rompre à chaque fois. P.S. : Si il arrive que tu te fasses plaquer, fait simplement comme si rien de tout cela ne te touchait.

Bien, maintenant que tu as bien appris la première règle, va briser quelques cœurs. Bisous. xxx Tris"

Je referme mon journal et le met dans mon sac. J'attrape mon miroir de poche et retouche mon gloss tout en me regardant dedans. Dans mon miroir, je croise le regard du garçon assis derrière moi. Mon copain, Sebastian Kydd. Enfin, futur-ex-petit-ami. Je me retourne et lui souffle un baiser. Pauvre chou. Si seulement il savait ce qu'il l'attend après le cours d'anglais.

Aujourd'hui, c'est ma première journée de lycée en tant que terminale. Les cours sont plus qu'ennuyeux en ce moment et l'année ne fait que commencer. Je jette un coup d'œil à Kat pour voir ce qu'elle fait. Elle a littéralement les jambes posée sur les cuisse de Peeta son petit copain. Kat Everdeen, de son vrai nom Katniss, est ma meilleure amie depuis la maternelle. Elle n'est pas vraiment comme moi quand on parle de mec. En fait, pas du tout. Elle sort avec la même garçon depuis, genre, toujours! Je décide de simplement me retourner vers le troisième membre de notre trio, Rachel Berry, vu que Kat est visiblement occupée. Elle est déménagée ici, à New York, l'année où nous sommes entrés au lycée. Depuis, elle est notre meilleure amie.

Par chance, la cloche sonne enfin, annonçant que nous pouvons sortir du cours. Je m'empresse de prendre mes trucs. Je suis attendu pour briser le cœur de ce pauvre Sebastian avant le début du prochain cours.

"Hey, Tris!" m'appelle Rachel derrière moi. "On t'attend au casier?"

"Ouais! J'en ai que pour une minute." dis-je en m'avançant vers ma victime. Je m'adosse sur le casier à côté du sien et affiche mon sourire de charmeuse. "Salut Seb."

"Salut Tris." Il se penche vers moi pour m'embrasser et je le repousse d'une main. Il me regarde un peu inquiet. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? J'ai pas mauvaise haleine j'espère."

"Écoute. Je vais aller droit au but." Je lui adresse un petit sourire compatissant et mon regard qui veut dire désolée, mais c'est la fin. "Toi et moi, c'est fini. On est juste pas fait pour être ensemble, je crois."

Je m'apprête à lui tourner le dos, mais il me retient par le bras. "Tris, attend! Je peux changer, pour toi. Pour nous."

On dirais bien que je vais devoir sortir une de mes phrases clichés. "Seb, c'est pas toi, c'est moi. C'est mieux comme ça, crois-moi." Et puis, je lui tourne le dos et part en direction de mes amis en m'assurant de bien balancer les hanches. Je sais qu'il me regarde, alors j'en profite.

"TRISSY!" j'entends quelqu'un hurler alors que j'arrive aux casiers.

"URI!" je crie à mon tour en voyant Uriah. Je cours vers lui et lui saute dans les bras.

Uriah est mon meilleur ami depuis quelques années. Nous sommes presque inséparables tous les deux. Bien la contraire de ce que vous pouvez vous imaginer, jamais, je précise JAMAIS, je ne suis sorti ou je sortirai avec Uriah. Je connais trop de choses sur lui. Ça serait trop bizarre. Ce surplus d'enthousiasme en le voyant vient du fait qu'on ne s'est pas vu depuis la fin des cours. J'étais en Californie, lui en Europe. On a communiqué par texto, mais ce n'était pas vraiment pareil.

Nous sommes bien entendu plus que seulement trois dans mon groupe d'amis. Il y a bien sûr Uriah, mais aussi Marlene, Christina, Kitty, Sam, Lynn et Peeta. On est tous amis depuis notre première année de lycée. Nous voilà présentement tous ensemble à notre endroit de rencontre habituel; la rangée de casier où est le mien et ceux de Kat, Rach' et Uri.

"Bravo Tris. Une minute, top chrono! C'est un record." se marre Rachel en me poussant amicalement.

"Oh, regarde Tris. Tes meilleures amies qui approche." Je me retourne pour voir de qui Kat parle… et le regrette aussitôt! Voilà que Hannah, Johanna et Santana arrivent à notre hauteur. Je les déteste. Et encore là, le mot est faible!

"Salut tout le monde!" s'exclame Hannah avec une voix un peu trop chantante, un peu trop fausse. Je vous ai dit que je détestais ces filles?

"Salut Rach'!" dit Santana en faisant éclater son chewing-gum. "Amis de Rachel."

"Salut Sant'." dit Rachel, mal à l'aise. Santana est la demi-sœur de Rachel. C'est la seule raison pourquoi elle ne fait pas sa garce avec elle.

"On a des noms nous aussi, tu sais." s'énerve Christina dans toute sa franchise. Oh non… Ça va partir en vrille!

"Ah oui, c'est vrai. Désolée. Je reprends." Santana nous adresse son regard de garce en chef avec le sourire le plus faux et hypocrite du monde. "Salut La Grande Gueule, L'Imbécile Heureux, La Barbie, L'Hypocrite, La Faux Blond, La Lesbienne, La Connasse, Le Chien de Poche et La Blondasse de Service." En d'autre mots; Christina, Uriah, Marlene, Kitty, Sam, Lynn, Katniss, Peeta et moi. On peut entendre derrière elle Johanna et Hannah pouffer de rire. Je vais la tuer. Et puis, je remarque que Lynn est en train d'enlever ses boucles d'oreilles avec la mâchoire serrée, signe qu'elle vas se jeter sur Santana et la tabasser. On se regarde tous l'air de ses demander si, oui ou non, on devrait intervenir. C'est déjà trop tard.

"Tu vas le regretter. Sale pute!" gueule Lynn en se jetant sur Santana. On peut dire que Lynn est loin d'être le genre de personne qui se "bat comme une fille". Elle a grandi avec des garçons autour d'elle et agit tout comme. Elle est un peu garçon manqué, mais c'est comme ça que nous l'aimons.

"Tu crois qu'on devrait les séparer?" chuchote Marlene en se penchant vers moi.

"Attendons un peu. C'est marrant et puis, elle le mérite!"je répond en rigolant. C'est finalement Sam qui les sépare, bien qu'à contre cœur, pour éviter à la réincarnation de Satan de se retrouver à l'hôpital. En fait, je crois que c'est surtout car la principale se trouvait juste derrière.

Encore une fois, Lynn se retrouve au bureau de la principale. Je crois qu'aujourd'hui marque un nouveau record pour notre amie. Se retrouver dans le bureau de la principale le jour de la rentrée, c'est un exploit, même pour elle. Pour faire court, Lynn est la batailleuse du groupe. Elle a toujours préféré la compagnie des garçons quand on était petite. C'est durant la fin de notre année de seconde, alors qu'on était ami depuis le début de l'année, qu'elle nous a avoué qu'elle était lesbienne. Puis, au début de l'année de première, Lynn et Marlene ont officialisé leur couple. Lynn sachant se défendre, elles n'ont jamais été réellement persécutée par rapport à leur homosexualité. Il n'empêche pas que certains idiots leur lancent quelques remarques, mais ça ne va jamais bien loin.

Lorsque la cloche sonne, nous nous dirigeons tous vers nos cours respectif. Christina, Sam, Kitty, Marlene et moi nous retrouvons en philosophie, en d'autre mots, le cours-où-vous-ne-foutez-rien-mais-qu'on-s'en-balance. Je m'assoie au fond, Chris et Marlene à côté de moi et Sam et Kitty devant nous.

"Bon. Assoyez-vous." nous dit le prof en refermant son livre. Sur la couverture du dit livre, il est inscrit "Astuces du bon enseignants". Sympa. "Il est écrit là-dedans qu'on peut commencer en disant notre nom et un truc personnel. Donc, je commence. Je m'appelle Gunther et je déteste être professeur." Il soupire en s'écrasant encore plus sur sa chaise. "Toi au fond, tu commence."

Il pointe Marlene qui se lève aussitôt. "Je suis Marlene et ma petite amie est présentement chez la principale."

"Charmant." dit simplement Gunther. "Suivant."

"Je m'appelle Christina et j'ai tendance à toujours dire ce que je pense." affirme Christina en rigolant. Je comprends alors que c'est mon tour. Je me lève et affiche mon plus grand sourire.

"Moi, c'est Tris et je suis classée comme la fille la plus populaire et sexy du lycée." Quelques garçons émettent des sifflements. Je leur souffle un baiser avant de me rasseoir. Le reste des élèves font leur présentation alors que je ne les écoute pas tellement. De son air blasé, Gunther nous dit qu'il v a mettre un film. Je me retourne alors vers les filles. Génial, on va pouvoir parler. Je crois que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir compris cela, car Kitty et Sam se retournent pour être face à notre table.

"Tris, il faut trop que l'on fasse quelque chose pour ton anniversaire." s'exclame Kitty une fois totalement retournée.

"Impossible de faire un fête chez moi. Je suis pas sûre de vouloir traumatiser Caleb de nouveau. Il ne s'est toujours pas remis de m'avoir surprise au lit avec Quatre l'an dernier." je dis en pouffant de rire. Je me souviens de la scène come si c'était hier.

Quatre, de son vrai nom Tobias —mais, chut, ça c'était mon secret— était mon petit copain de février à juin, il y a deux ans. Comme il était deux ans plus vieux, il devait partir à l'université. On a tous les deux préféré rompre. Cependant, l'an dernier, pour mon anniversaire, il m'avait fait la surprise de venir à ma fête qui se déroulait chez moi. On s'est rapidement retrouvé dans ma chambre. Bon, je n'ai pas besoin de vous faire un dessin, je crois… Et c'est à ce moment que mon frère, Caleb, est entré dans ma chambre. C'est marrant la vitesse à laquelle son visage est devenu rouge de colère. Il a gueulé. Je suis restée calme. Il a menacé d'en parler aux parents. Je me suis moquée de lui. Il est parti encore plus frustré. J'ai pu baiser en paix. Fin de l'histoire. Mon frère a toujours été un petit peu trop protecteur envers moi. Ça en est étouffant…

"La Terre appelle Tris. Quelqu'un m'entend?" Je sors de mes pensées alors que Marlene claque des doigts devant mon visage. "Bon, enfin, tu es de retour parmi nous. Je t'ai demandé si ça te dirait qu'on fête ton anniversaire à la boîte de ma cousine? Je suis sûre que cela ne lui dérangerait pas!" me demande-t-elle avec un sourire insistants.

"Je dis que… Ça serait parfait!" Exclamations de joie de mes amis. "C'est un boîte privée, n'est-ce pas?"

"Exact." confirme Marlene.

"Parfait! Donc, vendredi dès vingt heure. Seulement notre bande… et des bouteilles de vodka, bien sûr!" j'affirme en rigolant. "Sinon, je vous permets d'amener vos copains/copines. Je parle surtout pour toi, Chris."

"Merci ma chérie! Je t'adore!"

"Ouais, je sais." je lui réponds en lui faisant un clin d'œil. "Bon, envoyons les messages!"

* * *

Note de l'auteur :

Voilà! C'était le premier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu bien que tout ce mélange d'histoire peut paraître étrange. Je vous promets un peu plus d'action dans les prochains chapitres et peut-être d'autre point de vue. Je verrai rendu à ce moment-là. Donnez-moi votre avis. Kisses mes pandas mauve.

xox. Lola.


	2. Primadonna

**Ndla** : Voilà qu'une éternité plus tard, je poste enfin. J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira! Si vous avez quelque question ou incompréhension n'hésitez pas à venir m'en parler. Bonne lecture!

Merci à _Lea Michaelson_ et _floeli_ pour vos commentaires!

* * *

"Got you wrapped around my finger, babe,

You can count on me to misbehave.

Primadonna girl fill the void up with Celluloid.

Take a picture, I'm with the boys.

Get what I want 'cause I ask for it."

_- **Primadonna**, Marina and the Diamonds._

* * *

_"Règle numéro deux. Ne t'attache pas à une personne que tu pourrait perdre. Je te conseille de le plaquer, si tu vois que tu commences à trop t'attacher et que cela ne semble pas réciproque. Il doit être sous ton charme, tellement qu'il donnerait sa vie pour toi. Il te dit "je t'aime", tu le lui dit en retour, et ce même si ce n'est pas la vérité. Tu dois lui dire ce qu'il veut entendre en tout temps! Pigée? Oh, et un petit conseil : pas de relations de plus de trois mois. Ça pourrait mal finir!_

_Allez. Amuse-toi bien! _

_xoxox. Tris!"_

Je range mon journal sous mon oreiller. Je me lève sans bruit et me dirige vers ma salle de bain pour ne pas le réveiller. J'ai les cheveux en bataille et ne porte que la chemise de Peter qui m'arrête un peu au dessus des genoux. Qui est Peter? C'est plutôt compliqué. Il n'est ni mon copain, ni un ami proche. Disons juste que, lorsque je suis célibataire, nous couchons ensemble. Ne me méprisez pas. Je ne m'appelle pas Santana Lopez. Je ne suis pas une pute. Je n'ai couché qu'avec seulement deux garçons dans ma vie. Tobias, mon ex-petit-copain, et Peter, mon "sexfriend"— enfin, on peut dire ça comme ça.

En ce vendredi après-midi, Peter et moi avions séché les cours pour se retrouver chez moi. Bien sûr, comme toujours, ça c'est terminé avec lui et moi dans mon lit sans aucun vêtement. Sympa hein? En ce moment même, Peter est couché dans mon lit. On s'est endormit après notre cinquième round. Quoi de plus apaisant pour bien finir la semaine! En plus, je vais passer la soirée à faire la fête pour mon anniversaire. Que de plaisir!

Parlant de ma fête d'anniversaire, je dois trouver ce que je vais porte ce soir. Je vais donc vers mon immense penderie. Je sors ma longue robe noire qui me servira pour ce soir. Je vais être sublime!

En attendant, je me mets une robe moulante grise charbon et fait une tresse avec mes cheveux. Je sursaute légèrement en sentant deux bras m'enlacer. Peter.

**_"Salut beau gosse."_**dis-je en souriant.

**_"Alors, comme ça tu admire ta beauté fulgurante sans que je puisse en faire autant?" _**murmure-t-il à mon oreille me faisant frissonner. Il commence à poser de léger baiser dans mon cou. Je soupire de bonheur tout en essayant de me déprendre de ses bras.

**_"Peter! Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça. Kat doit passer me prendre dans quelques heures. En plus, je veux passer chez Tori avant! Ils vont me crucifier si j'arrive en retard à ma fête d'anniversaire! Oh! parlant de ça." _**m'exclamé-je en me retournant pour lui faire face. **_"Tu sais ce qui me ferait le plus plaisir au monde? Que tu m'accompagnes pour ma fête!"_**

**_"Non." _**

**_"Quoi?! Mais Peter! C'est mon anniversaire!" _**J'essaie la technique "faire les yeux doux". **_"S'il te plait…" _**

**_"C'est demain ton anniversaire Trissy. Et puis, je vais me sentir de trop là-bas. Je ne connais personne. C'est non." _**me dit-il d'une voix catégorique.

**_"Justement! Will, le copain de Christina, il est du même lycée que toi. Tu le connais, non? Et puis, tu vas vite t'intégrer. Je veux tellement te présenter à mes amis… S'il te plait…?" _**Je suis sur le point d'utiliser la manière forte. Je sais que Peter a un sal caractère et qu'il ne connait aucun de mes amis, mais je voudrais tellement qu'il soit intégré à notre groupe. C'est sûr, c'est pas super vu qu'il vient d'un autre lycée, mais je suis certaine qu'il serait le bienvenue dans notre petit groupe d'ami.

**_"Non, mais t'es sérieuse là? Will? Il m'énerve ce mec! Et puis, tu crois vraiment que c'est une bonne idée de première rencontre avec tes amis? Pour la soirée de ton anniversaire? Vraiment, Tris? Avant la fin de la soirée, la moitié sera bourré, toi et moi inclus, et tu sais que quand je suis bourré je ne contrôle plus ce que je dis."_**

**_"Ce serait le plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire de l'histoire de l'humanité. Peter, fais-le pour moi! Et puis, tu sais comment je pourrais te récompenser…?" _**Je laisse ma phrase en suspension et me mords la lèvre inférieure pour lui faire comprendre. **_"Tu sais que mes parents sont en voyage d'affaire jusqu'à la fin du mois. Je pourrai facilement mettre mon frère dehors pour un weekend. Enfin, si tu viens à ma fête…"_**

**_"Vraiment, Tris? Tu sais que ça revient un peu à de la prostitution ce que tu me proposes là? Et puis, je t'ai déjà acheter un cadeau d'anniversaire que je comptais venir t'offrir demain." _**Ses mains qui étaient sur mes hanches se glissent lentement vers le creux de mes reins.

**_"Prostitution ou non, si c'est pour toi, je ferai n'importe quoi!"_** Il commence à m'énerver là! Quand je veux quelque chose, je l'obtiens toujours. Il devrait le savoir pourtant. **_"Et bien, pourquoi tu n'irais pas chercher le cadeau chez toi alors que je vais chez Tori? Tu me rejoins ici à 19h et Kat nous emmènera tous les deux à la fête." _**

**_"Je t'ai dit non Tris!"_** Je le regarde droit dans les yeux plus sérieuse que jamais. Je ne rie plus, là.

**_"Et moi j'ai dit que tu venais et j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux. Ne me force pas à en venir aux menaces." _**Cet avertissement sonne plus menaçant que je ne l'aurais cru, mais je m'en fiche. Il m'a énervé. Qu'il en paie les conséquences! Je prends mon sac à main et l'envoie par-dessus mon épaule.**_ "Donc, tu me rejoins ici à 19h?"_**

**_"Je n'ai pas le choix à ce que je vois…" _**dit-il en un soupir rempli de rage. **_"Tu peux me dire au juste ce que je gagne dans cette relation? Car, en ce moment, je ne trouve pas."_**

**_"Mon pauvre chou. Aucune autre fille que moi ne pourrait supporter ton sal caractère. Au moins, tu peux bénéficier du privilège de coucher avec la fille la plus sexy du coin." _**je me contente de dire calmement.

**_"Tu es tellement bien placée pour parler de mon caractère! Tu es pire de jour en jour, Tris! Tu te transforme de plus en plus en une espèce de Barbie égocentrique et sans-cœur! Ça te donne quoi tout ça, hein? Tes parents t'ont toujours trop gâté. Tu as toujours tout ce que tu veux, car personne ne peut endurer tes petites crises d'enfant gâté! T'es pas une princesse, Tris. On est pas tous obligé de t'obéir aux doigts et à l'œil. J'ai l'habitude d'être cool avec toi parce que je t'aime bien, mais, là, j'en ai marre! J'en ai marre de devoir toujours faire ce que tu veux. Marre de devoir toujours obéir à mademoiselle sous peine de menace. Marre que tu me menace dès que je ne te donne pas ce que tu veux. Je suis sûr que je ne suis pas le seul non plus! Oui, tu es sexy comme pas possible. Oui, des fois tu peux être la plus adorable sur Terre. Oui, dès que je te vois je ne peux pas m'empêcher de te déshabiller du regard. Oui, à chaque fois que je suis près de toi je dois me retenir pour ne pas t'arracher les vêtements et coller ton corps au mien. Mais, en ce moment, tu es pire que insupportable! Moi, tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu sois toujours comme la Tris que j'aime et pas comme la petite garce narcissique, égocentrique et qui veut tout contrôler que tu es présentement!" _**On peut dire qu'il venait de bien vider son sac, là. Je pince les lèvres. Je ne sais trop quoi faire. Me fâcher? Pleurer? Non. Il ne doit pas voir qu'il peut m'atteindre.

**_"Va te faire foutre espèce de connard!" _**je m'exclame. Peter essaie de dire quelque chose, peut-être s'excuser, et de me prendre dans ses bras, mais je l'empêche en l'arrêtant d'une main. **_"J'espère que tu seras là à 19h." _**et sur ces mots, je quitte la pièce et cours jusqu'à la sortie de ma maison. Direction chez Tori.

À bord de ma voiture, j'arrive chez le salon de tatouage de Tori quelques minutes plus tard. **_"Tris! Quoi de neuf chérie?" _**s'exclame Tori en me voyant entrer. Je lui répond simplement par un bruit étrange se situant entre le cri et le grognement de colère. **_"Ouhla. C'est la merde à ce que je vois. Tu veux qu'on en parle?"_**

**_"Ouais, si tu veux, mais, avant, je veux un tatouage." _**dis-je en soupirant. Je feuillette les exemples de modèle de tatouage qu'il y a. J'en ai déjà un de trois oiseau représentant les membres de ma famille sur la clavicule. Cette fois, je voulais quelque chose de différent. **_"Je veux celui-là. Sur mes poignets." _**dis-je à mi-voix. Le tatouage montrait des ondes d'un cœur qui bat. Parfait. Il montre que même si on essaie de me briser le cœur, c'est impossible et que celui-ci battra toujours pour moi seule et me garder en vie. Je m'en fous. Je n'ai pas de gène avec Tori. Elle connait mon histoire.

**_"Suis-moi à l'arrière alors." _**

Un peu plus d'une heure plus tard, j'arrive chez moi avec deux bandages sur les poignets pour protéger mon nouveau tatouage. J'évite de croiser Caleb pour qu'il ne sache pas que j'ai un nouveau tatouage. J'ai tout juste assez de temps pour prendre ma douche et me changer pour mon anniversaire. J'enfile une robe noire qui m'arrête en haut des genoux et dont la partie noire transparente va jusqu'à mes chevilles. Je mets sur ma tête un petit diadème, car je suis la reine de la soirée. À mes pieds, j'ai des souliers argentés au talon vertigineux. J'étais en train de terminer mon maquillage quand la sonnette retentit.

**_"Caleb! Va ouvrir s'il te plait!"_** J'espère qu'il m'a entendu. Apparemment, oui, car peu de temps après la porte de ma chambre s'ouvre sur Peter. **_"Je vois que tu as fait le bon choix." _**lui dis-je en me retournant pour le regarder. Il me regarde d'un regard froid et se contente d'aller s'asseoir sur mon lit. Il porte un jeans noir, un t-shirt blanc et un blouson de cuir noir.

**_"J'ai pas vraiment eu le choix hein… Avoir la pire garce de tout New York sur mon dos n'est pas mon but cette année." _**dit-il simplement en me jetant un coup d'œil de la tête aux pieds. Une personne autre que moi aurait pu prendre cette remarque pour une insulte, mais pas moi. Je sais que je peux être une petite garce sans cœur et immorale quand j'ai quelqu'un dans ma ligne de mire. **_"C'est quoi ces bandages sur tes poignets au juste?"_**

**_"Merci du compliment." _**lui dis-je avec un petit sourire en coin. **_"Un nouveau tatouage."_**

**_"Beatrice! Katniss est arrivée." _**j'entends mon frère crier de l'entrée. Je déteste quand il m'appelle Beatrice!

Je fais signe à Peter de me suivre et nous rejoignons Kat. En me voyant arriver, elle parait d'abord heureuse, car je lui permets de s'échapper de mon idiot de frère qui est plutôt énervant. Puis, elle remarque Peter. Son regard passe de lui à moi à lui et de nouveau à moi. Elle me regarde avec un mélange de dégout et d'incompréhension. Faut avouer qu'au collège, quand Peter était à la même école que nous, son passe-temps était de faire de ma vie un enfer. Bien sûr, il a changé depuis. Aucun de mes amis n'est au courant pour moi et Peter. Ils ont tous une trop grande gueule pour que je leur confie ce genre de secret. Je me contente de prendre la main de Peter et de me diriger vers la voiture de Kat dehors.

**_"Non, mais c'est quoi ce bordel?! Depuis quand tu sors avec… ça?" _**me demande Kat dès que toutes les portes de la voitures sont closes en ne prenant aucune délicatesse malgré que Peter soit assis à l'arrière.

**_"Eh bien, on est pas ensemble. On couche ensemble, c'est pas la même chose." _**

**_"Beurk. Tu m'exaspères Prior. Et toi," _**dit-elle en pointant Peter d'un air menaçant. **_"Si tu lui fais du mal, je te tues. Déjà que je ne t'aime pas, ne me donne pas une bonne raison de te faire souffrir!"_** Le reste du trajet, la tension est disparue entre moi et Kat, mais Peter reste silencieux à l'arrière. Nous passons prendre Peeta puis, Rachel avant de se rendre à la boîte de nuit. Bien vite, la voiture est remplie et Kat nous conduit jusqu'à la boîte. Comme toujours, nous sommes les derniers à arriver.

**_"BONNE FÊTE TRIS!" _**gueulent tous mes amis dès que nous entrons. Tout le monde vient me faire un câlin. Christina, Will, Marlene, Lynn, Sam, Kitty, Uriah et…

**_"ZEKE! Oh mon Dieu!" _**Zeke est le frère d'Uriah. Du coup, j'ai passé beaucoup de temps avec lui alors qu'il trainait avec Uri. Ayant deux ans de plus que nous, il est à l'université de Northwestern avec Quatre depuis qu'il a fini le lycée. Je ne l'ai revu que deux ou trois fois depuis qu'il est là-bas. **_"Qu'est-ce que tu fait là?"_**

**_"Je pouvais quand même pas manquer le dix-huitième anniversaire de ma Trissy. Et puis, Uriah m'a presque supplié et je n'avais rien ce week-end. Au fait, Quatre et Shauna te disent qu'ils sont désolés, mais qu'ils pouvaient pas venir."_** Je souris. Au moins, ils ont pensé à moi.

**_"Je super heureuse que tu sois là." _**dis-je en m'éloignant un peu de lui.**_ "Bon, QUE LA FÊTE COMMENCE!"_**


End file.
